Memória
by Mel Bronte
Summary: Quando o fluxo da memória alcança o início das descobertas, nuances e conflitos são desvelados. (E há algo sublime no aprendizado mútuo.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : A vontade de dizer que é o de sempre é grande, porém: Saint Seiya não me pertence, caso contrário minha conta bancária passaria bem, obrigada.

E um pequeno aviso: Headcanons. Toneladas de headcanons, estejam todes avisades.

* * *

O silêncio na casa de Áries era ocasionalmente rompido por golpes de metal contra metal. Não se tratava de um som estrondoso. — A impressão era a de que nenhum som poderia ser estrondoso ali. — Era, contudo, ampliado pela aparente calmaria perene do local.

Naquelas ocasiões, mesmo o inquieto Kiki acompanhava o ritmo, tão hipnotizado pelos movimentos de seu mestre quanto o cavaleiro da sexta casa.

O aprendiz de Áries não se encontrava ali naquele dia, porém: Mu julgara que era hora de delegar-lhe mais responsabilidades, então Kiki restaurava uma outra armadura, às portas da primeira casa zodiacal.

— Sei que está me observando — não desviou os olhos verdes da armadura dourada à sua frente.

Descoberto, sentou-se em posição de lótus agora à frente de Mu. Uma visão bem mais agradável do que apenas o contorno perfilado que tivera antes.

— Não queria atrapalhar, mas gosto de te observar.

Em silêncio, o tibetano despejou um punhado de pó de estrelas sobre o metal precioso. Manejou com perícia as ferramentas tão antigas quanto as armaduras.

Na maior parte do tempo, Shaka descobrira, Mu permanecia com o semblante plácido.

Quando ele otimizava as armaduras, contudo, um pequeno vinco forma-se em sua testa. E sempre havia um pequeno sorriso quando, após breves reflexões — e, Shaka desconfiava, alguns rápidos e precisos cálculos mentais — ele conseguia uma execução satisfatória para os padrões dele.

Não parecia uma tarefa fácil, quando sabia que uma execução satisfatória para os padrões de Mu significava nada menos do que a perfeição.

Shaka associava até mesmo o instrumento que Mu selecionava naquele momento ao pequeno sorriso que certamente apareceria em instantes.

Mu ergueu levemente o cinzel e, quando formou o entalhe preciso, lá estava, delineando-se nos lábios de Mu, o que Shaka previra.

O vinco entre os dois pequenos pontos peculiares formara-se naquele instante. O sorriso de Mu estava mais evidente e seu olhar mais penetrante, quando enfim encarou Shaka.

— Diga-me algo que eu ainda não saiba.

Pensou em responder-lhe que petulância poderia ser contagiosa. Não o fez, porém.

Tal fase fora superada por eles havia muito. Lembrava-se do relacionamento conturbado que iniciaram na adolescência — eles trocavam muitas farpas então.

Trocaram muitas farpas e provocações no início da idade adulta, também. E o fariam até alcançar um equilíbrio. Até funcionarem juntos. Não como se fossem um só, mas como se um abrisse as perspectivas para o outro.

(Foi por isto — dentre outras coisas—, afinal, que Mu procurou Shaka naquela caverna em Asgard.)

Nostalgia tampouco lhe serviria. Não quando o momento presente mostrava-se tão satisfatório.

— Estou pensando em trazer um espelho para que você possa ver seu sorriso da próxima vez.

Mu mirou a armadura mais uma vez. Seu silêncio foi breve, pois logo gargalhou. O riso breve, discreto, e cristalino ondulava pelo cômodo e preenchia os momentos de quietude.

— Você não pode estar falando sério, Shaka.

— Falou-me para dizer algo de que você não soubesse. Fiz o que pediu.

— Isso não é do seu feitio.

— Sou surpreendente.

— Talvez… — Mu suspirou. — Mas eu te conheço melhor do que você imagina.

As feições do cavaleiro de Virgem suavizaram-se. Havia o esboço de um sorriso nelas, o mesmo que aparecia quando — pensava — deixava Mu sem argumentos.

— Diga-me, meu caro Mu de Áries, algo que eu não saiba.

A resposta de Shaka foi um sorriso de Mu. Muito mais precioso do que qualquer revelação ou do que qualquer palavra.

* * *

N.A.: É um prólogo, está curtinho e não pretendo me demorar muito na história. É só uma fic mais ou menos despretensiosa porque senti falta de OTP material por aí.

Críticas, dúvidas, sugestões: os canais estão todos aí. Podem chamar.


	2. Chapter 2

Em determinada ocasião, Shaka viu-se obrigado a visitar o reparador de armaduras — que até então ele não imaginava ser Mu — pois a sua armadura havia danificado-se demasiadamente nas batalhas finais contra os Titãs.

O traje de Virgem suportou bravamente por mais um longo ano, até que um golpe insignificante revelou a extensão de todos os danos anteriores. Shaka não teve outra alternativa, senão buscar o auxílio em Jamiel.

Lembrava-se nitidamente da dificuldade daquele reencontro, após tantos anos. Não era hábito seu perder-se em lembranças, mas Shaka permitiu que sua mente viajasse para aquela noite agora distante...

Aquela primeira — mas não única — noite em que Mu acomodara seu visitante em sua própria cama, e improvisara uma para si no chão, ao lado de Shaka.

Com o tempo, esta divisão tornou-se desnecessária, e passaram a dividir a cama.

Mu não admitiria tão cedo, mas passou a sentir falta de acordar o braço de Shaka sobre sua cintura.

Aquilo o forçava a esgueirar-se com mais cuidado do que o habitual, para não acordar o indiano. E, embora fizesse isto, desconfiava que Shaka apenas fingisse dormir.

Impressionava-se com os poderes do tempo e da convivência: os contornos do amor delineavam-se sem pedir licença, até que Mu fosse incapaz de imaginar a vida sem a presença quase constante de Shaka.

O ritual repetiu-se por anos, até Mu retornar ao Santuário; até não haver mais necessidade de realizá-lo. A primeira visita ocorrera tendo como pretexto o conserto da armadura de Virgem.

Uma coisa era evitar o contato com os demais, outra bem diferente era o isolamento total de Mu. As impressões daquela visita marcaram-se tão profundamente em Shaka, que ele decidiu — após retornar ao Santuário — que Mu precisava de visitas anuais.

Não haveria como demover o cavaleiro de Virgem daquela empreitada. O que Mu fazia era inaceitável!

Aproximava-se das cordilheiras pouco exploradas. Os locais as evitavam. Ele sabia, contudo, que não seria difícil alcançar seu destino. Aquele era todo o propósito da viagem, afinal. E ele jamais fora um homem comum.

Não escapara, contudo, da sina dos viajantes e perdera-se diversas vezes em torno das montanhas. Uma força sobrenatural parecia pairar no local, repelindo todos os aventureiros ou visitantes.

Descobriu impossível utilizar a velocidade máxima e sobre-humana que alcançava e, embora estivesse certo de que não necessitaria, percebeu que não conseguiria alcançar a força máxima de seu cosmo. Definitivamente tratava-se de uma barreira adicional colocada ali por alguém poderoso.

A pesada caixa dourada às costas ou o porte físico esguio não o impediram, porém, de seguir pela rota pouco explorada e enevoada.

Quando, por descuido, quase caiu em um abismo, soube porque os habitantes das cercanias evitavam — e temiam — o local.

Ganhara escoriações nas mãos e nos braços, e alguns arranhões nas pernas. Espanou as roupas casualmente após encontrar-se novamente em terra firme.

Ergueu o queixo e marchou em direção à torre que apenas delineava-se sob a bruma.

As ameaças não cessariam ali. Aiolia alertara-lhe sobre mais um abismo naquele terreno e sobre os ataques espectrais do que pareciam ser ossadas de cavaleiros que não obtiveram êxito em suas jornadas.

— Não encontrará nada aqui, senão a morte — um dos inúmeros esqueletos trajando armaduras bradou. Os demais riam-se.

— Não há ninguém na torre.

— Morrerá em vão — o coro de vozes espectrais afirmava.

Percebendo que seus ataques habituais não surtiriam efeito, o indiano apelava para outra tática. Apenas um sutil movimento foi necessário para dissipar aqueles adversários.

O descerrar de suas pálpebras deu fim à contenda.

— Criaturas infelizes e insignificantes...

Dirigiu-se, firme, à única construção dos arredores.

O pagode não possuía portas e, pela ausência de cosmos ou de quaisquer outros sinais de vida, parecia desabitado.

Esperaria um cenário desolado e infértil - ou, no máximo, vegetação rasteira - naquela altitude. No entanto, deparou-se com um canteiro curiosamente recoberto por uma proteção cristalina

Tentava identificar as plantas ali presentes quando foi interrompido.

Voltou a atenção para a curiosa ocorrência que desviara sua atenção.

Os raios do sol matinal delineavam-se e dissipavam parte da névoa. Envolta nesta visão, havia uma silhueta tomando formas mais nítidas nas proximidades da torre. O olhar de Shaka deteve-se no embrulho que a figura trazia em seus braços.

Uma lufada fez fios de cabelos lilases esvoaçarem. Ouvia-se um choro de criança.

— Está tudo bem. Estamos em casa agora – a voz melíflua, alentadora, estava entrecortada por um tom entristecido.

Encarar o lar vazio, após reunir-se com pessoas que mostravam se importar um pouco com ele (quanto tempo havia desde que alguém lhe demonstrara sequer o mínimo afeto?), parecia uma tarefa ingrata.

Relutara a respeito de partir, quando recebeu a mensagem dos anciãos de Jamiel: Shion deixara muito claro, mesmo antes de partir, que naquele momento Mu já estaria preparado para acolher um pupilo.

E surgira uma criança com o potencial necessário para o ofício de reparador de armaduras no primeiro dia de abril daquele ano.

Ele sempre imaginou que, uma vez longe dali, ficaria gradativamente mais difícil retornar.

Mu, no entanto, não estava sozinho daquela vez.

Ainda sentia a mesma fascinação e o mesmo espanto com a responsabilidade colocada sobre ele.

Fora instruído sobre todos os cuidados dispensados a uma criança daquela idade - e tanto a ama-seca de Kiki quanto uma das anciãs foram bastante paciente em todos os momentos (inclusive nas inúmeras noites em claro). Estar sozinho com o garoto, porém, fazia de tudo algo muito mais real.

— Mu de Áries — Virgem manifestou-se. — O que significa isto?

Mu ergueu seus olhos — que mantiveram-se fixos no bebê até aquele momento — para encarar seu visitante. Pesadas olheiras faziam contraste com o semblante sereno.

— Eu não esperava que alguém chegasse tão longe.

— A recepção foi calorosa, mas nada é exatamente um empecilho para mim.

— Preciso me lembrar de aprimorar a recepção, então.

Shaka empertigou-se. Como Áries poderia ousar insinuar que o desafiaria?

— Não tenho tempo para isso.

O olhar do lemuriano alternou-se entre a expressão impassível de Shaka — encontrando os olhos azuis finalmente descortinados — e a caixa de Pandora ao lado dele.

— Nem tempo, nem o necessário para restaurar a armadura, se é isto o que veio fazer aqui.

— Você é o único que pode consertá-la. Não vim aqui disposto a receber um não como resposta.

Ainda com o bebê nos braços e sem mover um dedo, Mu fez com que a armadura dourada saísse de sua caixa e se montasse na representação do signo de Virgem.

Aproximou-se devagar. Observou mais cavidades e fissuras do que poderia consertar apenas com pó de estrelas. Natural. Ninguém se arriscaria tanto se as armaduras não estivessem mortas ou quase mortas. O cemitério de armaduras era, ao mesmo tempo, testemunha e prova irrefutável do risco.

— Sua armadura está morta.

Se havia qualquer nota de tristeza em sua voz, Mu preferiria pensar que era pela armadura. Se havia uma lição que Shion ensinara-lhe bem, era que as armaduras eram sagradas.

Sagradas pela origem, sagradas pela história de incontáveis usuários ao longo do tempo e, finalmente, sagradas porque tudo isto — a memória que cada uma delas trazia — fazia delas seres vivos .

— Isto é absurdo. Não é possível que uma armadura morra por completo.

— Posso consertá-la, mas há um preço.

— Você pode fazer uma coisa dessas? Cobrar?

— Não posso, Shaka de Virgem. Devo cobrar. Tudo tem um preço. Principalmente isto que discutimos.

Mu suspirou. Não estava inclinado nem disposto a iniciar uma discussão naquele momento.

— Antes de discutirmos ainda mais, eu realmente queria deixar esta criança confortável. Não pretendia te convidar para entrar, mas meus modos me exigem. Vamos.

Em fração de segundos, estavam no interior da torre. No interior do lar de Mu.

À primeira vista, não havia luxo algum: apenas o estritamente necessário. A simplicidade não era mais surpreendente do que os variados livros e documentos que Shaka encontraria naquele local.

Após acomodar o pupilo — pensar em uma criança tão pequena como tal ainda causava-lhe espanto — no berço, Mu voltou suas atenções para Shaka.

Sobre a mesa, estavam dispostos chá e frutas. Mu serviu o líquido quente na xícara de Shaka.

— Quando uma armadura morre, é necessário utilizar sangue para restaurá-la. Normalmente, mais sangue do que um ser humano, inclusive humanos como nós, seria capaz de doar.

Virgem fechou os olhos, e Mu quase temeu não vê-los novamente tão cedo. De onde surgira aquela urgência e a perplexidade que se seguiu?

— Você está me propondo um sacrifício. — Não havia emoção em sua voz.

— Estou apenas explicando um mecanismo.

— Você está… Mudado, Mu.

— E você não?

Mu não obteve resposta. Não era necessário. O Shaka que conhecera não mais existia, assim como o Mu que Shaka conhecia também havia sido exterminado.

"Exterminado", pensou. "Que ideia verdadeira, terrível, e confortadora. Realmente fui exterminado naquela noite..."

— Só será um sacrifício se o fizer sozinho. Por motivos óbvios, você ainda correrá riscos, mas estou disposto a ajudá-lo. Por hoje. Da próxima vez, não dispense quem quer que tenha te oferecido ajuda.

Havia um sorriso no rosto do lemuriano. Qualquer outra pessoa poderia atribuir o adjetivo macabro a ele. Shaka, contudo, permaneceu impassível.

— Naturalmente, sua recuperação, supondo que você sobreviva, levará algum tempo. Dias ou semanas.

"Talvez meses, se continuar com essa atitude", Mu refletiu.

O ato de abrir os olhos ainda causava-lhe estranheza. Piscou repetidamente e, quando finalmente conseguiu focalizar os arredores, deparou-se com Mu.

Os cabelos lilases ultrapassando a cintura pareceram-lhe muito diferentes dos que conhecera. Áries estava mudado em vários aspectos. O corpo também apresentava formas diferentes. Não eram mais crianças, afinal.

Tentou levantar-se, porém arrependeu-se no meio do caminho, quando teve uma vertigem.

— Fique deitado. Ainda está muito fraco. — Mu era incisivo em sua suavidade.

A calmaria do local e das rotinas faziam-no quase compreender a predileção de Áries por Jamiel.

Os baques ocasionais das ferramentas contra as armaduras, ou o raro choro do bebê quase não interferiam na paz que sentia.

Todos os dias Mu servia-lhe refeições, chás, água, e — aparentemente em uma tentativa de fazer Shaka odiá-lo — uma miríade de ervas medicinais exóticas e de eficácia duvidosa.

— Não zombe da minha medicação, Shaka. – Ouviu-o dizer durante uma das muitas noites que ali permanecera. — Ela também é uma ciência. Uma ciência mais antiga do que você poderia imaginar.

O esforço para finalmente apoiar-se em um dos braços arrancou dele um gemido. Com a nova posição, pôde ver os lábios de Mu curvando-se.

Primeiro, o esboço de um sorriso irônico, enquanto ele macerava mais doses de sua ciência . Depois, Mu franziu os pontos em sua testa e sua boca não mais exibia sequer a sombra de um sorriso.

— Você está preocupado — sabia que não precisara de muita observação para inferir — sabe, não precisaria se dar a todo este trabalho se saísse dessa torre de vez em quando.

— Talvez. Mas onde os viajantes despreparados como você estariam sem a minha presença aqui? Além do mais, parece que as ideias ocidentais entranharam-se demais em sua mente. Não esperava isto logo de você, Shaka de Virgem.

Então, aparentemente, havia uma maneira de tirar o sereno cavaleiro de Áries do sério. Shaka manteve seu escrutínio. Se a simples menção a uma saída causava tanto desconforto, Mu certamente tinha um excelente motivo para isolar-se tanto.


	3. Chapter 3

Um ano depois, ele retornava ao local. Shaka não saberia dizer ao certo qual força o conduzira novamente àquela torre. Talvez estivesse testando as próprias convicções. Talvez estivesse em busca de alguma verdade. Talvez precisasse de certezas, mesmo sabendo que encontraria apenas mais questionamentos.

Necessitava descobrir, por si mesmo, quais eram os motivos de Mu. Aquele não era um simples exílio ou uma ruptura. Áries evidentemente ainda mantinha algum contato com o Santuário, apesar de tudo, então por quê? Shaka estava determinado: não sairia dali sem respostas, por mais penosa que fosse a empreitada.

Pensava que poderia arrancar as respostas de Mu, mas a verdade era que se contentaria mesmo com uma análise mais criteriosa do outro cavaleiro. Não precisava de muito para compreender Mu, ou assim Shaka pensava. Silêncios possuíam a particularidade de revelar mais do que as palavras, bastaria explorar as entrelinhas.

(Porque Mu não revelaria o que ocultava. Seria mesmo um traidor? Não, Mu seria incapaz de traições… Mas como ter certeza? Shaka odiava não ter certeza, mas odiava ainda mais _não estar certo_ sobre qualquer assunto.)

No segundo ano, as resistências de Mu permaneciam no mesmo lugar. O cavaleiro e o local pareciam exatamente os mesmos. Havia mais do que a superfície de imutabilidade, no entanto.

(Mu não era o mesmo das lembranças de infância de Shaka, mas sim aquele Mu do ano anterior: inocência, a própria noção de infância, perdera-se havia muito para ambos. As crianças deram lugar aos guerreiros cedo demais.)

Havia, ali, apenas uma criatura ainda alheia aos sofrimentos que a vida certamente lhe colocaria pelo caminho, que era também a responsável pela maior mudança no ambiente, com os passos e as palavras ainda incertos de uma criança com um ano de idade.

Kiki, agora adormecido, encontrava-se nos braços de seu futuro mestre. Mu, por sua vez, controlava o volume de sua voz, para não despertar a criança. Estranhamente, isto empregava um efeito ainda mais ameaçador à figura do cavaleiro, como se qualquer movimento ou qualquer ruído fossem capazes de libertar sua fúria.

— Por que você está aqui, afinal? Por que logo você se dá ao trabalho de chegar a este lugar remoto? Se bem me lembro, chamou-o de fim de mundo no ano passado.

Shaka deu de ombros. Não precisava dar explicações para Mu, precisava? Jamais fora do tipo que se explicava, fosse para quem fosse. Sequer lhe ocorria que invadia, sem convite e sem cerimônia, o espaço de outra pessoa. Àquela altura da vida, Shaka de Virgem já julgava que os outros deveriam dobrar-se aos seus caprichos.

— Não é trabalho algum para mim, você sabe. Além do mais… Você não merece passar por esses dias sozinho. — Arriscava-se em dizer tais coisas, mas também não ousaria dizer que estava preocupado. Precisava retomar logo sua postura de desafio, sua impassibilidade, antes que Mu desconfiasse de seu interesse, de seu receio.

Mu desviou o olhar. Primeiro, para o chão, depois, para uma das janelas. A memória de seu mestre observando-lhe da torre ainda era muito nítida. Era ainda mais nítida durante aqueles dias específicos. Os dias que coincidiam com a sua fuga apressada do Santuário. Os dias em que revivia o luto por Shion. Anos revivendo toda a culpa e todo o medo, e todo o terror sozinho não tornavam a data menos difícil.

Os lábios de Mu entreabriram-se. Shaka não tinha como saber aquilo. Não a parte sobre seu mestre, pelo menos. Perguntava-se o que Shaka vira na visita anterior. Era bem verdade que deixara transparecer preocupação, mas o maldito demorara a acordar, após doar uma quantidade considerável de sangue para a própria armadura. Outra possibilidade era o leve pânico ocasionado pela recém-adquira responsabilidade de cuidar de Kiki.

— Pelo seu silêncio, sei que você está surpreso.

Mu optou por ignorar aquele comentário pretensioso (e verdadeiro). Qualquer reação entregaria uma verdade que não estava preparado para confrontar sozinho, tanto menos compartilhar com Shaka. Acreditava que precisaria de tempo e espaço, e a presença inesperada daquele visitante — daquele intruso — apenas o atrapalhava.

— Mesmo que eu estivesse sozinho, estaria bem. Eu não sou incompetente para sobreviver, só porque estou em exílio.

— Você é um péssimo mentiroso.

Suas faces ardiam. Fechou as mãos quase instintivamente. Shaka estava ultrapassando os limites e aquilo não lhe agradava. Precisava de autocontrole para não reagir como um animal ferido frente a uma ameaça.

— E desde quando você se importa?

— Isto é irrelevante.

— Não é irrelevante se vem até aqui, e me diz tais coisas. Por que, Shaka? Quero entender… Preciso compreender. Com que propósito vem até pela segunda vez, se a sua armadura está em perfeitas condições? Acha que eu pretendia te matar no ano passado e veio se vingar? Veio a mando do Santuário? Estão ordenando meu retorno, é isso?

Shaka, por sua vez, desvendara algo sobre Mu, ainda que fosse uma informação mínima frente a todos os seus questionamentos: naquele momento, era melhor calar-se e dar espaço para ele. Foi o que fez, a contragosto.

Não havia problema. A impossibilidade de sondar Mu tornou-se uma motivação para Shaka. O que se passava na cabeça daquele homem para rejeitar tão veementemente o Santuário? Era mesmo uma traição, afinal?

— Não vai me expulsar? — Mais do que uma indagação, era uma provocação por parte de Shaka.

Mu suspirou. Daquela vez, deu-se por vencido. Novamente, seus modos exigiam que acolhesse Shaka como um visitante, por menos aprazível que fosse a ideia… Ou a companhia.

— Eu não poderia expulsá-lo. Não seria polido da minha parte. É melhor entrarmos.

— Não vai me matar, também? — Shaka sorria ao perguntar. Não poderia negar que era divertido render Mu com tal tipo de pergunta. Também julgava que era merecido. Ainda lembrava-se bem de como estava quando recobrara a consciência no ano anterior, e culpava Mu por sua quase-morte, embora soubesse do exagero de tal alegação.

Antes que pudesse deter-se, Mu pegou-se repetindo um dos comportamentos de seu mestre. Avaliava, sem desviar o olhar, o indicador sobre o queixo, com a expressão apenas levemente incrédula, o seu interlocutor. Shion fazia aquilo quando Mu perguntava-lhe algo que, do alto de sua extensa experiência, considerava muito absurdo, infantil, ou sem uma resposta fácil.

— Se eu quisesse te matar, acha mesmo que eu revelaria meus planos? Pensei que você tivesse como saber, mas estive enganado, então.

Sequer teve tempo de reclamar ou retrucar: Áries dera uma mostra de seu imenso poder teleportando-os para dentro da torre sem qualquer aviso. A ausência de uma porta ainda causava estranheza em Shaka.

Enganara-se, julgando que o local permanecia o mesmo. Aparentemente, Mu redecorara o interior, incluindo cortinas de cristais. O estoque de plantas e ervas também expandira-se pelas bancadas de madeira. Flores azuis, locais, complementavam a decoração. Sabia que se tratavam de flores nativas pois observara várias delas pelo caminho, embora desconhecesse seus nomes.

Ferramentas comuns, para marcenaria, ocupavam uma bancada. E Mu incluíra na sala de estar duas poltronas, adornadas com almofadas bordadas. Havia também, não pôde deixar de notar, brinquedos de madeira.

— Então é isto o que você tem feito com o seu tempo, Mu de Áries?

"Melhor do que ficar à mercê dos próprios pensamentos repetitivos e sombrios": não era uma boa resposta. Pior ainda era admiti-la para Shaka de Virgem. Ansiava por ter a sua solidão de volta, mais do que nunca antes. Queria ter espaço, e silêncio, e paz.

— O que tenho feito do meu tempo é cumprir a minha missão, Shaka de Virgem. — Disparou. Sabia muito bem que titubear o entregaria. — Você pode não saber, mas há muitas armaduras aqui que necessitam de restauração.

— Novamente, a desculpa das restaurações…

Talvez a capacidade de ser irritante e um provocador prepotente e inveterado fosse um golpe secreto de Shaka, Mu ponderou. A simples presença dele cansava, e quando resolvia falar, então, tornava-se insuportável. Apesar disso, sentia-se esgotado demais para confrontá-lo... O que não mudava o fato de que Shaka precisava ouvir algumas verdades.

— Não é uma desculpa e não é culpa minha. Sou o único capaz de consertá-las, e podemos precisar delas a qualquer momento.

— Isso é meio alarmista, não acha? — Se tom pretendia-se sério, o intento se perdeu quando as flutuações típicas da idade se instalaram. Shaka pigarreou, como se isto pudesse aplacar o falsete. — Acha mesmo que elas serão necessárias com tanta urgência? Nesse caso, deveria apressar-se.

— Meu trabalho exige paciência e perícia, não pressa.

— Deveria trabalhar com mais agilidade, então.

Mu fechou os olhos, inspirou vagarosamente. Quem era Shaka para querer palpitar sobre seus métodos de trabalho e, pior, sobre um trabalho do qual nada parecia compreender? Pior ainda, a crítica fazia com que confrontasse uma falha. Mu sabia muito bem que ainda estava distante do ápice de sua habilidade, que ainda precisaria praticar muito até que o ritmo e os resultados de seu trabalho fossem satisfatórios.

— Mera questão de semântica, você apenas quer dizer que estou lentificando o meu trabalho. — Sentia que explicava algo muito simples a uma criança pequena.

Tornava-se cada vez mais difícil manter o tom calmo e habitual com Shaka por perto e, pior, criticando-lhe o ritmo de trabalho. Até então, era difícil, mas não impossível. Mu tomou como um desafio pessoal manter-se calmo na presença de Virgem.

— Não deveríamos passar o dia inteiro discutindo. — Shaka ponderou. Não suportaria Mu respondendo-lhe tão pretensiosamente todas as vezes que dissesse algo. Mu, por sua vez, tinha impressão semelhante sobre Shaka, senão pior.

— Nisto concordamos. — Áries afirmou, sem alterar o tom ou o volume de sua voz.

— Apenas nisto?

— No momento, sim, apenas nisto.

— Ainda provarei que estou certo. — Não era um desafio apenas para Mu, como também para si. Provas eram de extrema importância para Shaka, naquele momento de sua vida.

— Fico admirado com sua prepotência, Shaka de Virgem.

Não havia motivos para rodeios. Ademais, Mu já começava a genuinamente irritar-se, a ponto de deixar suas emoções transparecerem sob a fachada de calma. Precisaria de outra oportunidade para desafiar-se novamente... Mas também não permitiria que Shaka percebesse qualquer alteração.

— Mera questão de semântica. Não é prepotência quando se tem certeza sobre o que se diz.

— Mas ainda pode estar errado.

— Nunca estive errado antes.

— Com toda a sua sabedoria — Mu disparou, mordaz — deve compreender, então, que há uma primeira vez para tudo. Até para estar errado.

Mu deu-lhe as costas, com a desculpa de preparar um chá — para ambos, salientou. Não maltrataria Shaka, não muito. Ele já conhecia a casa, afinal, e deixá-lo sozinho era mais do que uma pequena vingança por ter sua paz descontinuada.

Sentia-se sufocado, e queria atribuir o desconforto exclusivamente à presença inesperada e indesejada. Sabia, no entanto, que não era apenas isso. Todo aquele período significava reviver um luto que, julgava, já deveria estar superado. Havia tristeza, e havia culpa, e havia medo. E se tivesse um destino semelhante ao de seu mestre, antes que Kiki crescesse, antes que pudesse repassar todo o seu conhecimento? Shion também passara por aquilo? Desejava, mais do que nunca, ter respostas para tais indagações.

Não gostava de lamentar-se. Detestava ser tomado por emoções, a ponto de quase ser movido por elas. Não gostava do nó na garganta, do peso sobre o coração, do rosto molhado por lágrimas. Queria acreditar que tudo isto pertencia ao passado, queria garantir que não sentiria tudo aquilo novamente. Para a sua frustração, aquelas cenas se repetiam. Não apenas ano após ano, pois aquele sentimento não tinha data certa para instalar-se e, algumas vezes, o ano após ano tornava-se dia após dia. A data da morte de Shion, contudo, apenas amplificava tudo aquilo.

Com a criança sob sua guarda, esforçava-se ainda mais para controlar-se. Mas, bem antes da chegada de Kiki, todas aquelas emoções, às vezes conflitantes, levavam-no a soluçar. Aquilo que chamava de descontrole era menos vergonhoso quando não havia ninguém para presenciá-lo. Queria acreditar que já estivesse refeito, restaurado.

Mas, assim como o processo de restauração das sagradas armaduras, sabia que levaria tempo, que teria um trabalho incessante. Sabia, sobretudo, que jamais estaria inteiro novamente, que sempre lhe faltaria algo. Restava-lhe, apenas, espelhar-se no exemplo de Shion, no melhor que poderia fazer em todos os sentidos de sua vida.

Imerso em lembranças e divagações, percebeu a aproximação das duas figuras apenas porque Kiki, atrás de Shaka, balbuciava seu idioma típico da idade. Imediatamente voltou a atenção para a criança, amaldiçoando-se pela desatenção. Mesmo que Shaka fosse confiável, Mu tinha certeza de que ele não tinha a mínima aptidão para lidar com crianças.

— Ele estava chorando? — Se havia alguma emoção que estava fora de seu controle, tratava-se da preocupação com o bem-estar daquele garoto.

Tinha certeza de que Shion daria-lhe um sermão pela breve desatenção, se estivesse vivo. Vários cenários descortinavam-se em sua mente, e nenhum deles tornava sua vida mais fácil. Pelo contrário, o vazio irremediável apenas amplificava-se.

— Não, apenas despertou. — Um vinco formou-se na testa de Shaka. — Você esteve chorando?

Não gostava de demonstrar surpresa. Quase deu um passo para trás, tamanho seu desconforto. Suspirou e aproximou-se de Mu. O que deveria fazer? Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentia vontade de confortar alguém. O único problema era não saber como. E o fato de não saber os motivos da tristeza de Mu apenas deixaria seu trabalho mais complicado.

Suavemente, com medo de espantá-lo, pousou uma mão sobre o ombro de Mu. Sentiu o corpo dele tensionar-se perante o contato, para retornar ao normal pouco depois. Pensou em afastar-se, de imediato, mas Mu não fez menção de apartar-se dele.

Naquele momento, Shaka compreendeu que não poderia arrancar respostas de Mu. O que quer que tivesse acontecido a ele, era por demais doloroso para que sequer fosse mencionado. Deveria conformar-se em apenas observar. E, talvez, tentar confortá-lo.

Não sabia como Mu reagiria a sua ousadia. Abraçou-o, contudo, notando a surpresa do outro com o gesto. Daquela vez, Mu não retesou-se, nem parecia querer fugir. Pelo contrário, permitiu-se retribuir aquele abraço. Shaka sentiu-se orgulhoso de si, por um momento, por ter conseguido aproximar-se de alguém tão arredio quanto Mu.

Por uma eternidade, foram apenas silêncio e calmaria. Não poderiam ignorar a realidade, contudo, e Mu desvencilhou-se, voltando suas atenções para Kiki. Talvez fosse hora de oferecer uma refeição, tanto para a criança quanto para o visitante, e foi isto o que fez.

Ainda levaria tempo até que se acostumasse com intrusos, embora estivesse quase tolerando a presença de Shaka naquele dia. Talvez apenas porque Shaka finalmente estivesse calado, e era mais fácil aturá-lo quando ele estava assim.

Shaka tampouco prolongou sua estada naquele ano, partindo mais cedo do que planejara. Sentia que, naquela ocasião, não deveria impor a sua presença. Para sorte ou azar de Mu, ele continuava com a ideia de visitá-lo no ano seguinte.

— Até a próxima, Mu de Áries. — Despediu-se com a convicção de que haveria um reencontro no ano seguinte, ou até antes.

* * *

N.A.: Eu acho que faço vocês sofrerem para caramba só pela minha demora para postar novos capítulos. Volta e meia fico prometendo que só escreverei one shot, mas algumas ideias simplesmente precisam de mais "espaço". É o caso dessa. Dito isso, me perdoem por ter levado mais de um ano para dar continuidade a ela. É que 2016 não foi fácil para ninguém, e quem é mais próximo de mim sabe que os primeiros meses de 2017 também não foram gentis comigo. O resultado foi que a criatividade sofreu.

Finalizei e revisei em uma noite de febre, vocês por favor me avisem se notarem algum errinho, sim? Obrigada.

E... Vamos bater um papo? Muita gente considera as idades do canon absurdas, não é mesmo? Aqui, eu tomo a liberdade de utilizá-las sem quaisquer alterações. Existem motivos para isso, e eu passaria a noite inteira discorrendo sobre as implicações de eventos e traumas em idades cruciais para a formação da personalidade de uma pessoa. Mas há um outro motivo e, aproveitando que nossos protagonistas são adolescentes aqui, digo qual é: além de ser uma idade de descobertas, de explorar, adolescentes são bem capazes de ter relacionamentos significativos. Não é coisa só de adulto. Profundidade emocional não é exclusividade da fase adulta. Muita coisa na vida não é exclusividade da fase adulta.

Sobre a caracterização... Por mais que Saint Seiya não deixe de ser uma obra passível de múltiplas interpretações, eu procuro ter o máximo cuidado ao caracterizar os personagens, considerando múltiplos contextos. Eu, particularmente, não descarto nada de que eu tenha conhecimento. O que significa que levo em consideração saga clássica, tanto anime quanto mangá, Episódio G, Soul of Gold, Legend of Sanctuary e por aí vai.

Também me utilizei dos famosos headcanons (muitas vezes trocados durante madrugadas insones no twitter, meus agradecimentos às pessoas envolvidas, que sabem quem são - não citarei nomes para não correr risco de esquecer alguém). Sintam-se à vontade para trocar impressões.

TL, DR: não esperem de mim caracterizações alinhadas às de outras pessoas, muito menos as dos velhos e áureos tempos. Um fandom só permanece morto se ficar eternamente apegado ao passado. Ainda há gente boa (inclusive gente nova no fandom) produzindo.

Acho que nunca escrevi tanto nas notas... Mas é isso, pessoal, obrigada e até a próxima (espero eu que seja em breve).


	4. Chapter 4

Retornar a Jamiel tornara-se um alívio, mais do que um martírio. Acostumara-se mais rapidamente do que poderia esperar com o isolamento proporcionado pela geografia montanhosa, e pelos obstáculos em torno do pagode que desafiavam a imaginação humana.

O que, no início, era uma tentativa de fuga e sobrevivência tomava contornos de preferência com o tempo. Descobrira que poderia ter paz, aprendera a venerar o silêncio e a calmaria. Precisava aceitar o local como seu lar. Não havia, afinal, para onde pudesse ir em segurança. (Exceto, talvez, Rozan — mas Dohko já possuía seu próprio fardo para carregar. E Mu não gostava de impor sua presença ao ancião.)

Lembrava-se bem do quanto sentira-se oprimido, nos primeiros dias, nas primeiras semanas. Até que, algum dia, a angústia deu lugar a uma espécie de sentimento que Mu ainda não saberia nomear. Talvez estivesse apenas conformado com a sua situação. Alguma forma de aceitação se delineava em sua mente e em seu coração, quase pacífica. Sem revoltas, mas permeada por tristeza e por lacunas, como os longos silêncios de seu mestre, após suas perguntas, nos últimos dias dele.

A presença de Shion sempre fora muito mais forte ali. Superada a dor inicial, Mu conseguia compreender o estranho conforto proveniente de estar em casa, onde cada pedaço parecia sussurrar incessantemente o nome de seu mestre.

Aquela construção não era imutável, nem o eram seus habitantes. Embora suas antigas paredes falassem sobre o passado, embora seu teto abrigasse infinitas recordações, Mu tornou a chamá-lo de lar apenas quando recebeu o pequeno garoto em seus braços.

Não fora difícil acostumar-se à presença constante de Kiki, contrariando suas suposições e expectativas. Mu descobriu rapidamente o significado de cuidar de uma criança. Não se tratava da coisa mais fácil do mundo — jamais se deparara com algo tão complexo e delicado — mas era recompensador.

Ter por quem zelar forçava-lhe a abrir-se para novas perspectivas e experiências — algo que muito o agradava, passado todo o estranhamento e todos os temores iniciais de ter tanta responsabilidade recaindo sobre si. Mu poderia colocar uma máscara para todo sentimento, quando defrontado com outras pessoas; o encanto e o orgulho com o crescimento do pupilo, no entanto, não mereciam ser disfarçados.

Guardava com carinho cada pequeno progresso, as primeiras palavras e os primeiros passos de Kiki. Foi apenas questão de tempo até que as traquinagens infantis preenchessem a torre com mais vida e ânimo do que Mu jamais vira no local.

Em um dia como aquele, em que retornavam da longa viagem a Rozan, a presença infantil o alentava ainda mais do que rotineiramente. Mais do que mera distração, aquela criança era uma promessa. Esperava que Kiki tivesse uma vida melhor do que a sua.

— Finalmente chegamos! — Kiki bocejou. — É tão longe!

— Mas valeu a pena conhecer o Roshi, não valeu? — Mu indagou-lhe com suavidade.

Kiki sorriu abertamente. Dohko o acolhera, até mesmo tentara brincar com o garoto. No fim, acabou reclamando que não era mais tão jovem para acompanhar alguém com tanta energia.

— Sim, sim! — A empolgação na voz do garoto denotava que, de fato, fora uma boa ideia apresentá-lo a Dohko.

A expressão quase sempre imperturbável em seu rosto transformou-se por instantes, o lampejo de um sorriso ao mirar o pupilo. Seu meio-sorriso desapareceu quando se lembrou do destino provável daquela criança. Desejava conceder-lhe um futuro melhor do que o seu, mas os caprichos do destino não atendiam a desejos humanos.

Mu de Áries tentava não apegar-se tanto ao passado. A data, porém, não permitia que ele tivesse este luxo. Eram dez anos sem seu mestre. As lembranças da noite de sua fuga pareciam ainda mais nítidas em sua mente.

O fato de ter retornado havia pouco tempo de Rozan apenas deixava tudo mais complicado. Estar com Dohko era sempre uma experiência intensa. Ambos carregavam bagagens repletas de dor que, no entanto, eram sentidas de modos diferentes. Ainda era difícil encarar o ancião sem pensar no que poderia ter sido se seu mestre ainda estivesse vivo, em como seriam aqueles reencontros com Shion — como deveriam ser.

Finalmente, estava em casa. Vagou pelos cômodos do antigo pagode em Jamiel. Seu pequeno aprendiz dormia profundamente, sereno, tão diferente de como era durante o estado de vigília. Desperto, Kiki certamente faria alguma travessura. Mu não poderia deixar de sorrir.

Quando o acolheu, sentiu-se de certa maneira mais próximo a Shion. Considerava fantástico acompanhar as pequenas conquistas de Kiki, o aprimoramento quotidiano. Orgulhava-se daquele garoto. Era inevitável perguntar-se se seu mestre também sentira o mesmo.

Sentou-se à mesa da biblioteca. O livro que Shion deixara sobre ela permanecia ali. Não que Mu nunca o tivesse movido. Pelo contrário, ele estava constantemente folheando aquele volume, apenas para depois deixá-lo exatamente no mesmo local. Era uma tentativa infrutífera de conectar-se com Shion, compreendia aquilo, mas não conseguia forçar-se a parar.

Naquela noite não seria diferente, embora já soubesse a posição de cada uma das estrelas nomeadas e apontadas naquele livro. Custava-lhe admitir, mas se sentia perdido sem a presença do mestre. Não lhe parecia certo... Afinal, já tinha dezessete anos. Deveria saber viver sem orientações.

Pensara que sabia viver sem Shion, quando o mestre retornava à Grécia, e o deixava sozinho por semanas. E era verdade que Shion ensinou o pupilo a sobreviver sem a sua presença e supervisão. O que ele desconhecia era que Mu se esforçava porque sabia que, quando menos esperasse, seu mestre estaria de volta, e o garoto ansiava por vê-lo orgulhoso de seus progressos.

O amadurecimento forçado pela perda deixou marcas que Mu preferia ignorar. Tentava enterrá-las a fundo, nos dias em que as lembranças tornavam-se pesadas demais, nos dias em que se sentia culpado. Quando isto acontecia, ele trabalhava em um volume ainda maior de armaduras. Aquele tipo de distração parecia bem-vindo. Colocar-se ao serviço de restaurar algo fazia com que se sentisse útil.

Passos leves e rápidos, seguidos por um bocejo infantil, romperam o silêncio. Mu observou a pequena figura que quase se arrastava para seu colo, os olhos azuis semicerrados com o peso do sono, os fios ruivos em desalinho. Admirava-se com a possibilidade de afeiçoar-se tão rapidamente a uma criatura tão diferente de si.

Os livros de puericultura encontrados nas estantes de Shion — após tantos anos, e eternamente, Mu pensaria nelas como as estantes de seu mestre — os manuais e revistas sobre educação de crianças repentinamente pareciam-lhe inúteis, irrelevantes.

Acrescentou a variedade de publicações naquela biblioteca às coisas que jamais compreenderia sobre Shion, embora entendesse bem o motivo de ter manuais de anatomia ou publicações sobre cuidado com crianças por ali. Os documentos sobre botânica do Himalaia já se mostraram um tanto úteis para Mu, em várias ocasiões. Era apenas algo típico de seu mestre, colecionar manuais e documentos de todos os tipos.

Teria Shion se sentido tão perdido quanto Mu, quando finalmente acolheu um pupilo? Logo Shion? Mu ainda pensava em seu mestre como alguém infalível. Surpreendera-se com o próprio tato e — por que não? — talento para cuidar daquela criança confiada a ele.

— Algo errado? — O tom cuidadoso e suave na voz de Mu provocou certo estranhamento no garoto. Kiki quase esperava por um sermão; seu mestre costumava ser muito atencioso com a rotina do aprendiz, o que envolvia a hora de dormir.

— Não consigo dormir. — A resposta chegou-lhe aos ouvidos em um tom sonolento e arrastado.

— Tudo bem. Nós teremos um visitante em breve. Quer ficar aqui? Posso ler para você, se quiser. — As leituras eram uma atividade frequente; tornaram-se ainda mais habituais quando Mu começou a alfabetizar Kiki. Parecia-lhe que o tempo transcorria depressa. Dedicavam-se àquelas atividades havia quanto tempo?

— Uma visita? Tem muito tempo que ninguém vem. É mais uma das suas adivinhações? — Aos cinco anos, era natural que Kiki acreditasse em explicações mágicas para os acontecimentos.

— Não é uma adivinhação, Kiki. É um padrão.

— Um padrão?

— Sim, Kiki, um padrão. — Mu confirmou com um sorriso afetuoso. — Um padrão é algo que se repete. Há alguns anos nosso visitante vem aqui nesta mesma data, nesta mesma hora.

Precisou lembrar-se de que seu pupilo não era mais uma criança tão nova e que certamente sabia o significado daquela palavra. Mu ensinara-lhe bem, afinal.

— Não me lembro de ninguém vindo aqui a essa hora.

— Você ainda era muito pequeno.

— Cresci bastante! — Uma careta de indignação tomou conta do rosto da criança. — O bastante para me lembrar se alguém veio ou não no ano passado.

Mu sorriu. Ainda maravilhava-se com a ideia de alegrar-se tanto ao acompanhar — e ser parte importante do processo — o crescimento e amadurecimento de uma criança.

— Você estava dormindo no ano passado. Você conhece o nosso visitante, porém. Tente não fazer muitas travessuras com ele, a menos que ele te irrite.

Pela quinta vez, Shaka realizava o percurso já conhecido. Para ele, o pagode era imutável. Uma construção sólida capaz de resistir à passagem de séculos, à passagem de habitantes impermanentes.

Franziu o cenho para a porta inexistente. O silêncio entrecortado apenas pelos ventos e a falta de movimentação poderiam enganar a qualquer outra pessoa. A percepção de Shaka, contudo, segundo ele mesmo, era impecável.

Elevou levemente o cosmo, um aviso de sua presença. Não que fosse necessário. Sabia que Mu já o esperava. Dois anos antes, recebera uma carta avisando-lhe que não encontraria ninguém naquele local remoto. No _fim de mundo_ , foram as palavras escritas por Áries, repletas de ironia. O impulso de Shaka foi contrariar e aparecer mesmo assim. Não o fez, porém, pois não seria sensato.

— Sei que estão aí.

A resposta materializou-se na forma do já conhecido garoto ruivo. Ele havia crescido consideravelmente desde a última visita de Shaka.

— Mestre Mu me disse que teríamos visitas, mas eu não imaginei que fosse você.

Kiki mostrou-lhe a língua e, simultaneamente, fez alguns pedregulhos levitarem. Não compreendia exatamente o quê, ou por qual motivo, mas considerava Shaka um tanto chato. Além do mais, não gostava de quando Mu dava atenção demais para a outra pessoa em sua própria casa. Uma coisa era quando estavam fora, em busca de suprimentos, ou em viagens esporádicas. Outra, bem diferente, era dividir a atenção que era quase exclusivamente sua no único lar que conhecia.

— Não ache que não vi isso, seu diabrete!

O pequeno tibetano desconcentrou-se, deixando as pedras caírem, quando sentiu a presença de seu mestre atrás de si. A poeira resultante do impacto cobriu a Shaka e a Kiki com uma fina camada.

— O que é isso?

— É só um treino, mestre Mu! — A criança sorriu abertamente. — Acho que a visita chegou.

— Vejo que você realmente melhorou a recepção da sua casa, Mu. — O sorriso de Shaka era um desafio. — Finalmente, depois de tantos anos...

Mu recebeu o comentário com aparente indiferença. Poucos eram os que se aventuravam e eram bem-sucedidos em encontrá-lo. Mais raros ainda eram os que retornavam ano após ano.

Neste ínterim, estava quase se habituando à presença ocasional de Shaka. Não mais sentia vontade de expulsá-lo. Ainda era cedo para confiar nele, portanto Mu vigiava-lhe implacavelmente.

Adentravam um território sem definições. Ainda possuíam mais dúvidas do que certezas. Mas, àquela altura dos acontecimentos, havia algum prazer em desvendarem as motivações um do outro. Ambos acabariam por constatar que era o prazer das descobertas — o fato de conhecerem-se, de desvendarem-se, pouco a pouco — o que os movia.

Adquiriram uma espécie de proximidade cautelosa desde o último encontro. Quaisquer revelações e quaisquer tentativas de aproximação seriam feitas de forma gradual. As provocações habituais tomavam menos tempo e menos espaço entre eles. Ainda ocorriam, evidentemente, e por vezes eram intensas o bastante para que ambos se perguntassem o que, exatamente, estavam fazendo um com o outro.

Mesmo que suas visitas fossem pouco frequentes, a torre de Mu tornara-se uma espécie de segundo lar para Shaka. Naquele dia, porém, o cavaleiro de Virgem parecia inusualmente inquieto: algo que não passou despercebido para Mu.

— Mu, você deveria voltar — urgência somava-se às notas de pesar na voz do indiano.

O cavaleiro de Áries desviou o olhar por um átimo. Quando tornou a fitar Shaka, sua voz e sua expressão não demonstravam emoção.

— Não se engane, Shaka. Não tente me enganar. Sei muito bem que não seria bem recebido por lá. Não mais. Tenho um aprendiz, agora. Jamiel é o local ideal para treiná-lo.

— Nada impede que você treine seu pupilo no Santuário.

— De fato, não. Mas aqui seria ideal. Seria o desejo de…

Antes que pudesse se censurar, sentiu-se agradecido — pela primeira vez — pela mania de Shaka de interromper o discurso alheio sem se preocupar com a diplomacia. Quase denunciara-se. Quase sentia-se um criminoso. Não estaria muito longe da verdade, considerando seu status de dissidente.

— O desejo de quem? Isto não passa de um capricho.

Mu pestanejou. Sabia que não poderia vacilar. Sabia sobre a posição de Shaka como conselheiro do Grande Mestre — ou melhor, do impostor que se passava por Grande Mestre. Isto tornava tornava a relação já delicada entre eles ainda mais frágil.

Ademais, Mu não gostaria de esconder todas as suas suspeitas — que, àquela época, já tinha como confirmações — mas sabia que era necessário não deixar nada disto transparecer. Sabia que era necessário agir e falar apenas no tempo certo.

Não era mais apenas a própria segurança que estava em risco: agora Mu via-se responsável por uma criança, e era incapaz de imaginar alguém fazendo mal a Kiki.

— O desejo de nosso povo. Jamiel tem sido o local de treinamento para nós há gerações e não há motivos para mudarmos.

Os olhos de Shaka não descerrar-se-iam durante aquela visita. Entretanto, Mu era capaz de sentir a intensidade do olhar lançado sobre si, mesmo sob as pálpebras fechadas.

— Os recursos e suprimentos necessários para um restaurador de armaduras são mais facilmente encontrados aqui. Não é algo tão difícil de entender.

Era mais do que aquilo, porém. Havia muito do que proteger uma criança no vasto mundo fora daquela cordilheira. Mu não se sentia preparado para enfrentar um ambiente onde, talvez, sua presença não fosse benquista.

— Anos já se passaram, Mu. Não haveria prejuízo para o seu aprendiz se você retornasse.

— É a voz da razão falando? Porque, para mim, parece que você quer entregar não apenas a minha, mas também a cabeça de Kiki de bandeja para o Santuário.

— Não pode me conceder um voto de confiança? — A nota de mágoa de naquelas palavras foi percebida fácil e imediatamente por Mu.

— Confiança, você diz?

— Acredito que você conheça o significado disto, Mu.

O olhar de Áries sobre Shaka foi grave e prolongado.

— Conheço muitas coisas, Shaka de Virgem. O que eu desconheço e impede que eu dê o tal voto de confiança, são as razões para a sua presença constante aqui.

Não era um confronto novo para os dois. Era apenas mais uma das perguntas que Shaka deixava sem respostas. E não ter respostas, ainda mais tão importantes quanto aquelas que Shaka recusava-se a dar, causava extrema irritação em Mu.

Descortinara, ao longo daqueles anos, algumas camadas do cavaleiro de Virgem. Existiam partes de Shaka, contudo, que permaneciam ocultas ao discreto porém insistente escrutínio de Áries. Mais uma vez, a sede por respostas de Mu não seria satisfeita. Passara a desconfiar que Shaka, na verdade, apreciasse sua companhia, mas quão errado poderia estar?

E Mu estava disposto a desvendar cada nuance do cavaleiro de Virgem. Mal sabia que Shaka tentaria retribuir. Tentaria desvendá-lo… E compartilharia da mesma frustração, pelo menos naquele momento.

Quando Shaka finalmente partiu, Mu não saberia dizer se era alívio ou preocupação o sentimento que prevalecia. Havia uma certeza, contudo: aquela rotina ainda estava longe de encerrar-se.

* * *

N.A.: O aniversário é meu, mas quem ganha capítulo de presente são vocês.


End file.
